


Peridot's Geodes

by Alezandrite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gemlings, Geodes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alezandrite/pseuds/Alezandrite
Summary: Come and follow Peridot's journey to becoming a mother along with finding out mysteries like who impregnated Peridot? What exactly happened between Peridot,  Jasper and Lapis? And more!





	Peridot's Geodes

Lying in front of them are two dark green geodes on top of a homemade nest made up of towels and cushions most likely nabbed from the beach house when they weren't looking placed right next to Peridots hamick. Of course none of them knew that the green gem was carrying until she informed them that the clutch was laid not that it bothered them that she waited so long to tell them with everything she had going on with Jasper and Lapis. But now that the geodes were here all of them were happy not only because the others would have two new playmates once they grew older but because now Peridot had roots here at barn and on earth. 

“They're so pretty and green!” 

“Two is considered small for a clutch but they both seem healthy...congratulations, Peridot.” 

“Aww lighten up, Pearl! The Baby Gems have two new members!” 

“I’m sure you’ll be a fantastic mother.” Garnet reassured the smaller gem as the four of them stood around the make shift nest checking out the newest members of their little group after the news broke that the clutch was laid a mere a week ago. 

“I feel so bad for keeping this from you all but you guys seemed to have a lot going on.”

“Cheer up, little p, you're going to be a mom and that's like one of the best things in the world.” 

“It is?”

“The best part of my day is chilling with my kids during nap time!”

“But they are also a lot of work and that's just with the two of us!” Pearl reminded no one in particular as she leaned over making sure that the geodes were fully supported by the pillows and that the blankets a little bit closer to them making sure they were getting the right amount of warmth. At this point Peridot couldn't help but feel a little out of place amongst the other moms mostly because both Pearl and Garnet are like the perfect gem who already know how to raise gemlings but here she is with no experience whatsoever hell she didn't even know about having a pet until Pumpkin came around last year. Hell she didn't even have any names picked out for the two yet how was she going to be a decent mom? The closest thing to a mother figure she ever had was Yellow Diamond and the short gem was certainly not taking any tips from her. 

“Raising a clutch by yourself will be a lot of work but just remember we're just a phone call away.”


End file.
